


The way you love me every day

by nefariosity



Series: Viktor and Yuuri's Extra Roleplay Extravaganza [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Dubious Consent Fantasy, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Roleplay, Top Katsuki Yuuri, Victor Nikiforov is Extra, because Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 23:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17375114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nefariosity/pseuds/nefariosity
Summary: When Yuuri, in his growliest and most seductive voice, asked his husband what he wanted from him that night, he hadn't exactly beenexpectinga rambling ten-minute explanation, but at this point in their marriage, he would have been a fool to be surprised.Or: Viktor is extra about everything, including his roleplay requests, and Yuuri researches maybe a littletoomuch.





	The way you love me every day

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaaaaand...... Yuri on Ice has eaten my brain. I'm surprised it took this long honestly, I feel like half the Sherlock fandom jumped on the YoI ship long ago. I've been immersed in the fic since like June/July, and I've been inspired by so many different themes/scenarios... but of course my first actual finished fic is porn, haha. If you were hoping for a Sherlock fic (if anyone actually still follows me, lmao), I'm sooo sorry... I lost all my inspiration. If you haven't already, check out YoI... I think it's become a refuge for all of us so betrayed by the outcome of TJLC, boo. 
> 
> Of note - there is what could be considered dub-con in here, but I think I've made it very clear that it's part of the rolepay depicted in the story and is prenegotiated.

When Yuuri, in his growliest and most seductive voice, asked his husband what he wanted from him that night, he hadn't exactly been _expecting_ a rambling ten-minute explanation, but at this point in their marriage, he would have been a fool to be surprised.

He'd been asked for many things in bed over the years. This wasn't exactly the strangest thing Viktor had ever requested (Yuuri hadn't been able to open their refrigerator without blushing for weeks after that), nor was it the most complicated (that dubious honor went to their infamous _yakuza_ / _bratva_ roleplay), but it was definitely going to require some planning.

Viktor looked up at Yuuri after his monologue, and Yuuri melted at the hopeful look on his face. "Hmm, not tonight," he said, smirking at the disappointment that Viktor tried to keep from his face. He leaned in close. "I think we'll both have a better time if we prepare a little bit more for that one, don't you think? Let's say, Saturday?"

"So smart, my Yuurasha~~" sighed Viktor. "Saturday it is. In that case, then, solnyshko, why don't you ride me, then fuck me 'til I cry?" Yuuri shuddered, a frisson of arousal jolting up his spine.

"Happy to oblige."

* * *

Yuuri dove into his research the next day - the Meiji period of Japan was really the only time period where what Viktor was asking for could even have _theoretically_ happened, and Yuuri's memory of that period from history classes was moderate at best (not that they had focused on information that would be helpful in Viktor's strange sex scenario) and his knowledge about Russia at the same time was next to nil. He was trolling the wikipedia page for "Full style of Russian Sovereigns" when Viktor casually walked by and stuck a sticky note right over his screen.

"Wha -- "  
"For Saturday, Solnyshko! Some suggestions!" called out Viktor as he strolled casually through the kitchen toward the bedroom. Yuuri peered at the screen.

"'It's time for you to take my manhood' - oh my god. Vitya! I can't say this!" But Viktor was already in another room.

And the notes kept piling up.

"I'm going to have to write a fucking script," muttered Yuuri to himself Thursday night, as he opened his laptop to find another five sticky notes stuck to the screen.  "Saturday can't get here soon enough."

* * *

_The moment that Viktor Andreivich Nikiforov, Tsesarevich of Russia --_

"Wait, Vitya -- wouldn't you just be the Tsarevich? Why would the crown prince be married off to a Japanese emperor?"  
"Wow, Yuuri, you've really done your research! But I don't have an older brother!"  
"That's your hang up in this situation?"

_The moment that Viktor Andreivich Nikiforov, Tsarevich of Russia, had long been dreading had finally arrived. He was young princeling, an innocent virgin, married off at the tender age of eighteen to Emperor Katsuki of Japan, a man known for his strictness but also his fairness, his cute -- no, adorable -- features, his luscious ass--_

"Vitya!"

_\-- a man known for his strictness, but also his fairness. A man whose regal aura was overshadowed only by his brooding mystery. The wedding had gone by in a blur. Viktor had trembled as he knelt at the altar--_

"Wait, kneeling at an altar? Are they having a catholic wedding? With a Russian prince? In Japan?"  
"Yuuuuuuuriiiiiii, stop interrupting!!"

_\-- trembled as he knelt at the altar, stood before the priest, and sat at the wedding table, shooting occasional unmet glances over at his now-husband who had been stone-faced and stock-still beside him the whole time._

_But if Viktor thought he'd been trembling during the ceremony, it was nothing compared to what he was experiencing now. After the dinner, the dancing, the endless toasts, he'd been escorted down a richly decorated hallway into a sumptuous room lit by candles. Faceless servants had manhandled him out of his clothes and onto the bed, larger and softer than any he'd slept in, even as Tsarevich of Russia. He knelt atop the brocade, head bowed, clothed only in a soft yukata, waiting for his new husband to join him. To claim his marital rights._

_He knelt for what felt like hours, relief at every moment spent alone warring with a deepening feeling of dread at what was to come. Finally, he heard movement at the door of the room. Viktor tensed, his breath speeding up, his pulse thrumming throughout his body. He couldn't stop a small whimper from escaping his lips. The door opened. Viktor squeezed his eyes shut._

_"Nikiforov-san," said the Emperor's voice. "Husband."_

"Wait, we're speaking English, here, right Vitya?"  
"What else would we be speaking?"  
"I don't know, but I don't think a lot of Russians or Japanese were speaking English around the time of the Meiji restoration --"  
"Omg, YUURi."

_"Nikiforov-san," said the Emperor's voice. "Husband."_

_"T-tenno-sama--,"_

"Heika, Vitya."

_"T-tenno-H-heika," stammered Viktor, the unfamiliar words tripping off his tongue. He bowed deeper, as the servants had told him to do when the Emperor entered._

_"Vashe Imperatorskoye Velichestvo." The emperor hummed. Viktor held his breath as the emperor stepped toward him. Viktor didn't dare raise his head._

_"It is acceptable to call me Katsuki-sama," said the emperor - Katsuki. Viktor's heart clenched when he realize he didn't even know his husband's first name. This is not how he ever imagined his marriage would be._

_"Katsuki-sama," he whispered --_

"Wait, why is this one sama?"  
"A little less formal, now that I've given you permission. I mean, most of this isn't exactly right; I'm mostly going off the notes you gave me--"  
"Awww, Yushaaaaaa~~~"

_Katsuki-sama," he whispered, wiping his eyes quickly when he felt tears start to form. He felt Katsuki close the gap between them, slowly cup his cheek with a warm palm. Viktor let out a breathy sound - he couldn't tell if it was a sob or a sigh - when Katsuki's thumb pressed up against his lip._

_"You're worried about tonight," he said. "Understandable. We've barely met. Spoken even less. I promise you, though, tonight will be a night you remember all your life." He dug his finger into Viktor's lip for an instant, pulling a whimper from him, before abruptly letting go and stepping back._

_Viktor finally looked up at Katsuki. He too was wearing a yukata that hugged at his delicious hips, accentuated the tantalizing curve of his ass --_

"Vitya, I thought you were supposed to be a trembling virgin right now..."  
"Ugh, I just can't help it, you're so hot in that yukata, solnyshko..."

_Viktor finally looked up at Katsuki. He too was wearing a yukata. His face looked softer than it had during the ceremony, all makeup removed, his hair freed from  its  pomade prison and falling gently around his face. On the one hand, it was nice seeing him like this. He seemed more... human. On the other... there was now only two thin layers of fabric between him and the rest of tonight..._

_"So tell me, Nikiforov-san." Yuuri gazed down at him from where he stood at the edge of the bed. Viktor let his own gaze fall back to the bedclothes, unable to meet his husband's eyes. "Your father told me what I wanted to hear. Told me that you've never known another man's touch, or a woman's. I want you to tell me the truth." Suddenly Viktor felt his chin being pulled back up, and his scared eyes met his husband's. "Are you fully mine?"_

_"I am, Katsuki-sama," whimpered Viktor. "I've never even kissed another man."_

_"Then let us begin," said Katsuki, and Viktor gasped, startled, as Katsuki's lips pressed up against his own. It was gentle at first, tame, and Viktor closed his eyes, tried to imagine that he was with a lover, and not a stranger of a husband about to ravage him. But Katsuki made it difficult for him, quickening the kiss, pressing harder, licking at the line between his lips. Viktor tried and failed to hold back a gasp when Yuuri tugged at his bottom lip with his teeth, the pain sending a jolt straight to his groin._

_"_ Moy muzh _," panted Viktor. "Husband --"_

_His husband deepened the kiss, tangling his hand in Viktor's hair. He manhandled Viktor back onto the bed, cradling his head in his hands as he lay him down, kneeling over him.  Viktor's breath hitched as his husband undid the sash of Viktor's yukata, baring one shoulder, and slid a hand under the other, unopened side, caressing his chest. "I like to hear you call me that, Nikiforov-san." Viktor noted that Katsuki, too, was a little out of breath. "I hope you know that I only want to bring you pleasure this night. I want to ruin you for any other man."_

"Unnnnnnhhh, Yushaaaaa....."  
"So familiar, Nikiforov-san."  
"Unggghhhh......."

_Katsuki continued to tease at Viktor's chest, chuckling lowly at the noises he was pulling out of Viktor as he circled his nipples with his fingers, continued to nip at his lips. Fear and arousal warred within Viktor as his husband's kisses became deeper, and his hand moved lower, lower. Viktor shuddered and tried to recoil as it teased at his belly button, and he outright panicked when Katsuki grabbed behind his knee, trying to pull his leg over and up, trying to expose his most private area to his lustful view, his wandering hands._

_"No, please, I can't! Don't!" The emperor removed his hand from Viktor's leg --_

"Vitya---"  
"I appreciate you checking in with me, Yuuri, but please, let me stay in the moment! I promise I'll use my safe word if I need to."  
"Promise?"  
"Always, zolotse."

_"No, please, I can't! Don't!" The emperor slid his hand farther up Viktor's leg, gripping the inside of his thigh. Viktor jerked at the sensation._

_"You can, and you will," said the emperor. He started gentling Viktor's leg like he was a spooked horse. "Relax, Nikiforov-san. Let me...ohmygod... bring you pleasure."_

"You really like that line, huh?"  
"Unnnnhh, yesssss, Yuuuuriiii...."

 _Viktor forced himself to relax his muscles as Katsuki retreated slightly. Katsuki's face was flushed, his hair askew over his face. He was far from the picture of the stolid, stern emperor that Viktor had met just that morning. He looked passionate, dangerous.  Viktor felt a spark of... something deep in his belly, and he whimpered as Katsuki dug a thumb into the meat of Viktor's thigh. "Relax,_ otto _," said Katsuki again. "I promise you'll like what I do next." Viktor finally let Katsuki draw his legs apart, whimpering as he laid himself between them, head positioned so that Viktor could feel his breath on his half-hard cock._

"Half hard, ha."  
"Shhhhhhhh--"

_"Katsuki-sama, what--- ahhhhhh--- AHH!" Viktor jerked as Katsuki took him into his mouth. He'd never felt anything like this before._

_Guilt, fear, and pleasure overtook him in turn as Yuuri bobbed, licked, and sucked in his lap. Viktor couldn't stop the scream that escaped him when Yuuri - oh god - grazed him with his teeth._

_He was so distracted by the feeling of his husband's mouth on his cock that he barely registered Katsuki's fingers circling his entrance gently, so gently. It really only penetrated his consciousness when they moved and returned again, this time cold and slippery._

_"Katsuki-sama," he gasped. "What..." Katsuki pulled off his cock with a pop, and Viktor groaned, relief at a reprieve fighting with his desire for continued pleasure._

_"To help you relax, Nikiforov-san," purred Katsuki. "To help you feel good when I enter you for the first time." Katsuki didn't give Viktor any time to fret over his words, at once plunging back onto Viktor's cock and pushing a finger inside his body. Viktor wailed, thrusting up into his husband's mouth and tightening around the intrusion into his body, groaning when Katsuki pressed his hips down into the bed, stopping Viktor's cock from choking him. Viktor let out a series of high-pitched whines as his husband worked his cock and his ass, jerking as Katsuki rubbed at something inside him, something that sent pleasure shooting up his spine --_

"Ahhh, Yuuri, stop, stop, yellow, I'm going to come--"

_Katsuki pulled off Viktor's cock, but kept his finger inside him. "Are you beginning to see, Nikiforov-san? How good I can make you feel?" Viktor could only grit his teeth and dig his head into the covers below him. Dimly, he felt the embroidery catch on his hair as he ground down with his head. He registered that Katsuki had added another finger, rubbing at his entrance. Stretching him, so that he could take his member, consummate their marriage._

_The movement of Katsuki's fingers - three now - set his senses aflame and made his cock start to leak,, but Viktor still felt tight, so tight. It was taking all he had to relax himself enough to let his husband do this to him, the thought of being even more exposed, letting even more of this stranger into him -_

_"It's time, Nikiforov-san. Vikutoru-san." Katsuki pulled his fingers out, sitting back on his heels. He loomed over Viktor, a predatory gleam in his eyes. Viktor froze. His legs snapped shut as far as they could with Katsuki kneeling between them._

_"I'm not ready," he whimpered. He felt tears gather at the corners of his eyes. His voice shook. "Please don't make me do this." The emperor gave him a long look._

_"I have no choice, Viktoru-san." Katsuki bent down, kissed at Viktor's stomach, slowly making his way down to Viktor's thighs, teasing at the base of his cock on the way. Viktor squeezed his eyes shut as the emperor grasped a thigh with each hand and began to spread his legs. "Our marriage must be consummated. It's time for you to know the way a husband loves."_

_"Katsuki-sama," whispered Viktor. He squeezed his eyes shut. He trembled as Katsuki gripped his legs, spreading them a little further._

_"Katsuki-sama," repeated Katsuki. Viktor cracked an eye open. Katsuki was regarding him, his face impassive. They stared at each other, Viktor feeling open and vulnerable under his husband. Finally, Katsuki spoke. "In Japan, even a husband may use an emperor's given name only sparingly," he said, slowly. "But you may call me Yuuri." Something caved inside Viktor's chest._

_"Yuuri," repeated Viktor, eyes shining. "_ Moy muzh _, Yuuri."_

"Sorry, sorry, interrupting, but that's okay, right, Vitya? I know you specifically said you wanted to use honorofics, but --"  
"I l-love it, moy muzh, you're so good at this!"  
"Are you crying!?"

"Moy muzh, _Yuuri."_

_His thighs began trembling anew as Katsuki - Yuuri -- looked him in the eyes and slowly undid his Yukata, baring himself to Viktor. Viktor gulped at the sight of another man's member, the first he'd ever seen. It was long and thick and just a little curved, perfect for hitting his prostate until he cried, the balls underneath it round and perky,  Christ, they would feel amazing as they slapped against his ass --_

"I mean -- "

_It was long and thick and just a little curved. Viktor squeezed his eyes shut again. How would that ever fit inside him?_

_Once again, Viktor felt those strong hands grip his thighs, push them up and back against his chest. He let it happen this time, leaning into the sensation of Yuuri's hands on his thighs and the tingling it sent to his groin. He gasped as he felt another cold, wet finger against his entrance, circling, stretching, and then--_

_"Relax,_ otto _ _ _," said Yuuri. Viktor had never felt anything like this before. He let out a high whimper, involuntary. "Push, there, ah, there, yes that's it, almost there--"___

_And then, suddenly, Yuuri was all the way in. Yuuri leaned down so that their faces were almost touching, pressing Victor's legs further into his chest._

_"Kiss me, Yuuri-sama," whispered Viktor, and Yuuri did. Viktor's arms came up and he grasped at Yuuri's yukata as Yuuri opened Viktor's mouth up with his tongue, pulled at Viktor's lips with his teeth. Yuuri rocked with the rhythm of their kissing, and soon, his hips began to move as well, creating a slow rhythm in and out of Viktor's body. Viktor gasped at each slow glide out, and groaned, whimpered, cried out at each inward snap in, Yuuri's cock prodding at his insides, hitting that spot more often than not. How had he been afraid of this?_

_"That's it, Viktoru," breathed Yuuri against Viktor's lips after five particularly successful thrusts in a row. "You take my love so well. I am proud to call you husband. I hope you feel the same."_

_"Yuuri," whispered Viktor. He moved his hands up so that they were tangled in Yuuri's hair. Viktor was bolder this time, pulling Yuuri's head down, putting his tongue into Yuuri's mouth. Making_ Yuuri _whimper with need._

 _"Harder,_ moy muzh _," he whispered at last, enjoying the slow push and pull, needing more. "Let me feel all of your love----" The breath was knocked out of him as Yuuri obliged. Viktor threw his head back and wailed._

 _"Oh, fuck, Vityenka, ah," said Yuuri, who had thrown his own head back, his eyes tightly shut. "You're so fucking_ tight _, you feel so good,_ shit _\--"_

"Heh, who's -- ahh! -- breaking character -- unhh -- no-how-howw --- argghhhhh ---"  
"Heh, ah -- ahh -- I think you need to show your --"  
"AH!"  
"Emperor --"  
"Unhhhh"  
"A little more respect."  
"Oh, god, Yuuriiii - hnnnggg--"

_Yuuri began to lose coordination, alternating short thrusts with long, slow grinds. Yuuri was breathing hard and gripping tightly at Viktor's shoulders in a way that made him gasp. Viktor himself felt as though he was about to burst. "I'm close, Yuuri-sama," he whimpered._

_"As am I," panted Yuuri. He leaned down to kiss him once more. "Let's go now, together." Viktor nodded his agreement, and wailed out once more as Yuuri redoubled his efforts, thrusting hard the same time as taking Viktor's red, throbbing cock in hand for the first time._

_"Finish now, Viktor," he whispered. "I'm close too." And Viktor did. Yuuri was only three thrusts behind him, and Viktor groaned as he felt a warmth fill him from the inside. Yuuri panted for a moment, grinding lazily into VIktor's thighs as he finished, before sitting back, letting Viktor's legs drop down, laying himself down onto the bed beside Viktor. He smiled at Viktor, and Viktor smiled shyly back._

_Yuuri moved a lock of hair out of Viktor's face, caressing his cheek as he did so. "You are mine now, Vitya, and I am yours. What do you think of a husband's love now?" Viktor felt himself blush even more, if that was possible. "Did it feel good?'_

_Viktor pressed his face into the curve of Yuuri's neck. "You've ruined me for any other men, just like you promised, Yuuri-sama." Yuuri pressed a kiss to the top of his head. "Good."_

* * *

Yuuri let Viktor doze in his arms for a few minutes until his arm began to fall asleep. He shook Viktor gently and pulled his arm out, wincing as he became aware of his sweat-soaked yukata, which he'd never actually taken off all the way (one of Viktor's requests) sticking to his skin.

Viktor scooted back just a bit so he was facing Yuuri, wincing a bit as he moved. Yuuri couldn't decide whether to feel smug or sympathetic. He settled for a little of both. "You rode me hard, _miliy_ ," said Viktor ruefully, lips twisting a bit into a smirk, his eyes sparkling. Yuuri reached over to twine their hands together. He smirked right back. 

"It's how I show my love, Vitya." Viktor leaned toward him, to press a gentle kiss, two, three, to Yuuri's lips. Yuuri sighed, sinking into their embrace, the Eros headspace he'd got himself into for the past hour slipping away. "So how was it?" he asked, when Viktor seemed like he was done kissing Yuuri. "Everything you were hoping?" Viktor's face lit up, his lips curving into that heart shape Yuuri loved so much.

"Well, you left out a couple of the lines I gave you," said Viktor casually, his still sex-flushed skin and beaming grin belying his gentle teasing. "And I think you may have gone a little overboard for your research." He squeezed Yuuri's hands. "But overall, I'd say that was a gold-medal performance. Silver medal at least."

Yuuri snorted. "I'm sorry, but even in our most depraved sex fantasies, there's no way you're getting me to seriously say the word "manhood." Viktor's grin stretched even wider, if possible.

"I figured I had to try, at least."

"And I mean, I took some liberties for the honorifics, so I had to make sure everything else had some historical integrity."

"Of course, of course." Yuuri's eyes slid shut.

"Next time it's my turn." Viktor yawned and snuggled up closer to Yuuri.

"Anything you want, _dorogoy_."

"Maybe I'll just have you clean the bathroom sink while I stand and watch and have you suck me off afterwards.'

"Yurasshaaaaaaa~~~"

Yuuri smirked and kissed Viktor softly on the lips until he drifted off to sleep in Yuuri's arms. Yuuri wasn't far behind.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Probably clear from context but: 
> 
> Vashe Imperatorskoye Velichestvo = Your imperial highness (Russian)  
> moy muzh = my husband (Russian)  
> otto = husband (Japanese) (oh my god this one took a lot of research? still not sure if right)  
> miliy, dorogoy, solnyshko, zolotse are all Russian terms of endearment that I'm sure you're familiar with if you've read more than like five YoI fics, haha
> 
> In general, I don't think that even an emperor husband and wife would address each other thus (although my modern Japanese knowledge is minimal at best, don't even start with meiji period japanese). I did SOOOO much research to try and do it correctly, but couldn't really find anything, so then I just decided to have Yuuri say "fuck it" and just do what Vik wanted him to do (make it super condescending/intimidating by having them use last names and honorifics)
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed, drop me a comment if you did! Please no concrit... this is some silly smut and my anxiety literally can't take it, although if you have better japanese translations let me know!


End file.
